leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Torchic (Pokémon)
|} Torchic (Japanese: アチャモ Achamo) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Torchic is one of three starter Pokémon of Hoenn available at the beginning of Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, , Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire. Biology Torchic is a small, chick Pokémon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. Its body is covered with orange feathers. There is an orange and yellow crest on its head that resembles a flame. Its two thin legs and short beak of are a light brownish yellow, and the feet have three toes in front and one in the back. A male Torchic will have a small black speck on its rear that is not present in females. Somewhere in its belly, this Pokémon has a place where it keeps a flame. This internal flame causes Torchic to feel warm if hugged. When attacked, it will shoot fireballs of 1,800 °F (1,000 °C) at its foes, leaving them scorched black. It dislikes darkness, as it cannot see its surroundings. Torchic will follow its with unsteady steps. While Torchic is rarely found in the wild, it is known to inhabit . In the anime In the main series Major appearances May's Torchic started her Pokémon journey with a Torchic that she obtained in Get the Show on the Road!, which also marked the species' debut. It evolved into in A Shroomish Skirmish, and later into in Once More with Reeling!. Other was revealed to have started off with a Torchic that he received from Professor Birch. It is now a . , Max, and were given the task of watching over a trio of Hoenn starter Pokémon for Nurse Joy while May was practicing with her in Having a Wailord of a Time. The Torchic of that three managed to evolve into and had to be hidden. However, Nurse Joy eventually found out about this and allowed it to stay at the Pokémon Center. A Torchic appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It briefly fought with and over a Pecha Berry. Minor appearances A Torchic made a brief cameo in Going for a Spinda. A Torchic made a brief cameo in a flashback in Disaster of Disguise. A 's Torchic appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path, where it was seen participating in the Pokémon Orienteering competition. A Torchic made a brief cameo in Setting the World on its Buneary!. A Torchic made a brief cameo in Barry's Busting Out All Over!. A Torchic appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. A Trainer's Torchic appeared in Mega Evolution Special III. A Torchic appeared in Sawyer's flashback in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!, when he was selecting his starter Pokémon from Professor Birch. Six Trainers' Torchic appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!, with one appearing in a flashback. In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Torchic appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, under the ownership of . It battled against two , a , , and . It eventually evolved into and later into , which in turn was capable of Mega Evolving. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Like her anime counterpart, also received a Torchic (nicknamed Chic) from her father Professor Birch sometime prior to Making Mirth with Mightyena. Just like Chic's Trainer, she loves to battle. Chic evolved in Dewford Town before a battle that Sapphire was having against Brawly along with Rono, her -become- . After several concussive battles against Team Aqua and Gym Leader Flannery, she evolved again to in a bout against Winona. In the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga In the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga, the main character, , owns a Torchic as her starter Pokémon. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga In the manga Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team, the main character, Ginji, is transformed into a Torchic due to the curse of Ninetales. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga, owns a Torchic. She uses it to compete in Pokémon Contests in Let's Try To Be Idols!!. It was the same one briefly had in PM117. Professor Birch is also seen owning a Torchic in I Won't Let You Lead!!. In the TCG In the TFG One Torchic figure has been released. * : Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. Brawl After being released from a Poké Ball, Torchic is engulfed in flames and burns nearby brawlers. It leaves its victim(s) trapped, which accumulates a moderately large amount of damage, for the duration of its time on the field and launches as it leaves the field. Trophy information "A Chick Pokémon. It's a Fire-type that has a flame sac in its belly where it produces fireballs reaching 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit--it shoots these out of its mouth. While Torchic is as cute as can be, it evolves into the powerful Combusken when it levels up. It also then becomes a Fire and combination." Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: Torchic has a large decorative role, appearing in the introduction, options menu and Travel Mode banner. Pokédex entries , including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black.}} |} |} .}} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} .}} , including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} or }} |} |} In side games |area= Springleaf Field, Camp Starlight}} |t=fff|area=Volcano ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Huge Storage 2, Endless Level 14, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} , Joyous Tower (11F-15F)}} |} |} , Dark Crater (B1F-B14F), Giant Volcano (1F-10F)}} , Dark Crater (B1F-B14F), Giant Volcano (1F-10F)}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Lava Zone, Meeting Place }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Faldera Volcano, Forest Temple, Odd Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Misty Edgewater}} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance, Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Locomotive Café: Dash Race!, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!, NFC Figurine}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Sandy Bazaar: Stage 14 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 621 Event: Special Daily Pokémon (Second release; Winking)}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Smoldering Caldera (All Areas)}} |area=Area 19: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! First Campaign Torchic|Japanese|Japan|10|November 26 to December 11, 2005|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Torchic}} |XY Torchic|Japanese region|Nintendo Network|10|October 12, 2013 to January 15, 2014|link=List of Japanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#XY Torchic}} |XY Torchic|American region|Nintendo Network|10|October 12, 2013 to January 15, 2014|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#XY Torchic}} |XY Torchic|PAL region|Nintendo Network|10|October 12, 2013 to January 15, 2014|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#XY Torchic}} |XY Torchic|Korean region|Nintendo Network|10|October 12, 2013 to January 15, 2014|link=List of Korean region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#XY Torchic}} |XY Torchic|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|10|October 12, 2013 to January 15, 2014|link=List of Taiwanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#XY Torchic}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Torchic|Japanese|PGL|10|November 24, 2010 to August 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Torchic}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Flame Burst|Fire|Special|70|100|15||'}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5}} |Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20||}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15||''}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=256 |name2=Combusken |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=257 |name3=Blaziken |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Fighting}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * A pre-alpha sketch from before that was released portrays a different Torchic with large floppy ears and a flame-shaped marking on the back of its head. * Torchic is the only first stage of a starter Pokémon that has a gender difference (though its own is very easily missed, being only a one-pixel difference). ** It also is in the only starter Pokémon evolutionary line in which all members have gender differences. * Torchic is the lightest Pokémon. Origin It appears to have been based on a hatchling. Torchic may also be based on the , a legendary fire-breathing chicken. Name origin Torchic is a combination of and chick (a baby bird). Achamo is a combination of 赤子 akago (baby) and 軍鶏 (a breed of Japanese chicken once raised for fighting). In other languages and }} |fr=Poussifeu|frmeaning=From and |es=Torchic|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Flemmli|demeaning=From |it=Torchic|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=아차모 Achamo|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=火稚雞 Fójihgāi|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Fire chick" |zh_cmn=火稚雞 / 火稚鸡 Huǒzhìjī|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Fire chick" |hi=टर्चिक Torchic|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Торчик Torchik|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Harrison's Torchic * May's Torchic * Chic * Haruka's Torchic External links * |} 255 255 Torchic (default) de:Flemmli es:Torchic fr:Poussifeu it:Torchic ja:アチャモ zh:火稚鸡